Picture Perfect
by Flowerfaires
Summary: 'I open the book and finally see what it is. It's a picture of us. It's the only picture we ever took. I sit on my bed and flashback to that day.' Minor spoilers from 3x10 Oneshot.


**This is just a random oneshot. An idea that came into my head and would just not leave me until I had written it down. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes that's because I did most of this on my phone apart from that enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Picture Perfect Memories

Cleaning. It's what I always do when I'm upset, angry, stressed. It either let's my mind run over the things that have happened or it turns into a get away allowing me to just stop for once. It allows me to just concentrate on one thing.

Today I allow it to distract me. I clean the kitchen until it's left with a sparkle. I take out all my cutlery, food, the works. I clean them all individually and once done put them back in, with an order of organisation.

Then I start on the lounge rifling through things, then the bathroom and finally my bedroom. I end up at my wardrobe deciding to clean it out.

I stumble upon two boxes which I carefully take out and settle on the floor with me sitting beside them.

I bring the first box forward and start to investigate. The first thing I find is a bear. A middle sized, brown furred toy bear with a green ribbon around it. This was the toy I couldn't live with out all those years ago. I still remember his name Mikey. Mikey the bear.

The next object I see is an old music box which still works and a soft tune graces the air around me. I remember this music box it's the last present my mother ever bought me. Attached to it is our last picture together. Taken on my twelfth birthday the day before she left. The picture is old and fragile with both of is smiling over the enormous chocolate cake I had. After staring at the picture for a while I stand up and take it. I put it on my fridge then go back to my room to look through the next box.

When I first look in and see what is lying there I know this isn't going to be easy. In this box are the belongings that Sam left. After he broke up with me he came back in a hurry to pack his things and in this box are the things he forgot.

First of all I pick up his black T-shirt that I used to wear when we were messing around. I hold it against me and inhale the scent, his scent. It still smells of him. Just the smell relaxes me immediately, just like the sight of him does.

Whilst still holding on to his shirt I see what else I can find. It's mainly just shower gel and other toiletries that missed picking up. Right at the bottom of the pile is a book. I lift it up remembering how he told me once that it was his favourite.

Deciding I've had enough of looking back at everything he left behind I decide to walk out of my room when something catches my eye. A piece of paper or something similar is poking out of the pages.

I open the book and finally see what it is. It's a picture of us. It's the only picture we ever took. I sit on my bed and flashback to that day.

_I wake up to the sun streaming through my room and feel a heavy weight pinning me down. I smile when I realise just what it is, or what I should say who it is. I turn my body slowly hoping to not wake him up. As I turn I come face to face with a sleeping Sam._

His face is for once peaceful, his arm is wrapped securely around my waist pulling me to him. I let a smile grace my lips, I just stare at him and then at his lips until I feel eyes looking at me. I look up at him with a shy grin and he just smiles back whilst pulling me closer if that's possible and planting a quick kiss on my lips. I respond back and that's where things start to get a bit heated between us. I stop to early for both our likings.

_'Oh come on McNally that was just starting to get interesting' he says with humour in his voice._

_'We have work in two hours...' he cuts me off_

_'Exactly two hours! Two hours is plenty of time' and he starts to kiss his way down my neck._

_'Sam! Two hours is not enough time, remember last time we were late for parade by at least half an hour, nope we are not doing this well not until later' I gently push him off my neck knowing that if I don't he will convince me to carry on which will lead us to being very late!_

_'Fine' he says with defeat whilst rolling onto his back. 'What do you want to do then for two hours?' He asks with a trace of boredom in his voice when I actually know he is just pretending to sulk._

_'Hmm' I say whilst looking around my room that's when I see it, my camera. 'How about we take some pictures?'_

_'What? McNally there is one thing you need to know about me and that is I don't have pictures taken of me ever. Find something else'_

_'Please Sam, please? Just one, that's all I'm asking.'_

_'Nope' he says whilst popping the 'p'._

_'Pleassseeeee Sam, I'll make it worth your while' I say with a wink._

_'Nope, because I know you are just teasing me, why do you want a picture so badly anyway?'_

_'Fine you caught me there. It's not that I want one it's that I need one. Come on Sam we have never had a picture together before and I would like to someday look back on this day and what's the best way to do that? By taking a picture therefore this will never be erased, pleassseeeeee?'_

_'Fine, fine, fine if it will stop you from going on but only one' he says firmly._

_'Yes! Thank you' After quickly kissing him on the lips I jump out of bed and run for the camera like a child running for their presents on Christmas._

_'Got' I say whilst jumping back on the bed._

_'Ergh, I've changed my mind'_

_'What? Sam you can't change your mind in like 20 seconds, stop being a baby and just let me take the picture'_

_'Nope' he says and by now I can tell is teasing me, trying to get a reaction out of me._

_'Okay then if you're not going to be in this picture freely I guess I will just take it randomly' I say and before he has a chance to respond I take the picture._

_'McNally I wasn't ready, let me see that'_

_'No' I start waving the camera out of his reach. 'I've taken it now, no going back' I start to smile and that's when he grabs me and turns me over so that I am underneath him. I start to giggle and a smile spreads across his face. _

_'I said give me the camera Andy'_

_'Or what?' My giggle starts to turn into a laugh and before long he is joining in. Soon enough the camera is forgotten and we end up very late for work._

As I come out of my flashback a small, sad smile starts on my face, I just keep staring at the picture which did turn out nicely even Sam agreed after he saw it and asked if he could have a copy too.

The picture so simple but holds so much. It's just us two competely happy. Sam who is half sitting up with one arm slighly around my front, has a smile on his face and is staring right at me. Then there's me smiling widely for the camera and caught up in the covers. Our bodies touching I remember the warmth I felt in that moment and I miss it.

I start looking for a certain object and once I find it I put it on my bedside table and slowly make my way out of my room once more. With one final look in that direction I turn around and close the door to the room that holds so many good no great memories.

Left on my bedside table is an old wooden frame which holds our first picture and with the way thinks are going between us it could also be our last one.

For now.

The End

**Please Review :)**


End file.
